1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to control apparatuses, particularly to a control apparatus for controlling electronic devices such as home appliances and a universal remote control system using the control apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices such as televisions (TV), or air conditioners usually are configured with a corresponding infrared remote control. The device can be controlled by the infrared remote control. However, typically each device has its own dedicated remote control. Therefore, many different infrared remote controls are needed to control multiple devices, which can be inconvenient for users.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.